The Pawn
by ThePhoenix17
Summary: Before Eric Northman was Sheriff of Area 5 and fell for Sookie, he inhabited a vampire's nest in London. He meets a young, and odd girl who quickly grabs hold of his heart and emotions. This is the story of their love, and how it came to be and end.
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine slowly swam over the Windsor Estate in the late hours of the morning. Though, you could hardly tell in the young Lady Howard's room, whose long scarlet drapes hid the sun that desperately tried to sneak into the room and wake her from her slumber. The young Lady Howard, whose raven hair had spilled over the side of her bed, slept soundly. She did not notice her maids walking in and out of the room, getting prepared for the day. Most mornings went as so, the young Lady Howard could never bear to close her eyes and fall into deep slumber until the wee hours of the morning when she would finally give into exhaustion, this led her to always awake later than most young girls of her age and status. If it had been a new routine, her parents and tutors would have attempted to beat it out of her, but the young Lady Howard had been following this pattern since she had been born, much to the dismay of her governess, Lady Fiona Bryan, a stern woman who posed as the young Lady Howard's second mother.

After several attempts at waking her charge up gently, Lady Fiona decided the best course of action would be to shake the young Lady Howard awake. And yet again, with no success.

"Sometimes, my dear, I think you must be dead to the world." Lady Fiona muttered to her sleeping charge.

"Must I awaken?" the young Lady Howard asked in sleepy words and a yawns, speaking into her pillow. Lady Fiona gasped in surprise; she had not been expecting the young girl to speak.

"Yes, dear Violet. You must be getting up." Lady Fiona said, sitting down beside her charge and stroking her hair gently like a mother would.

"Well, I suppose I should." Violet groaned jumping up from her bed most energetically, like only a young person can. She walked over to her vanity and began to wash her face, and waited for her maids to begin brushing out her long hair. Her eyes stung as Lady Fiona snapped open the long scarlet drapes, allowing the sunshine burst into the room and shock Violet's eyes.

The governess walked over to her charge and assisted in tightening the corset on the young girls dress, though she was only thirteen, she had begun to look like a woman in all of the right places. Many of the noble men at court were noticing, and even the king had made comments about the young Violet's beauty. The governess had been instructed by the girl's stepfather to make her look more mature and sophisticated, it was just like him to attempt to get the girl married off as fast as he could, especially to a man of noble status, so that he could increase his own power and influence at court.

Violet's stepfather, Lord Windsor, would have had her as one of the Lady's in waiting already, but the Queen Anne had refused the girl. It seemed that the Queen was only choosing ladies that she deemed less attractive and witty than herself, in order to keep the straying King's attention. Windsor only took this as a good sign, and brought his young stepdaughter to court every chance he had.

Lady Fiona powdered Violet's slightly freckles face. "The darned things just keep popping up!" Fiona scolded, reminding herself to gather some lemon juice to bleach the young girls face. It was unbecoming to have freckles or dark skin.

"I quite them, they have character." Violet said dreamingly.

"You can like them in private." Lady Fiona laughed. "You won't find a suitable husband with these."

"Who said I want one?" Violet spoke, whilst her eyes narrowed. She had overheard talk of marriage propositions for her, and she despised the idea. What if she did not want to get married?

"Since when does it matter what you want? You are a girl." Lady Fiona spoke in a dignified tone, as though she had accepted this fate herself. "You are but a pawn in a man's game."

Violet frowned and her governess pinched her cheeks painfully. "Stop frowning, you don't want to look like an old hag."

After a spending the usually long amount of time preparing the girl for the day ahead of her and a cordial breakfast with her stepfather, who spoke of nothing but politics and his dogs, the young Lady Howard was left to roam her stepfather's estate. She had lived here since her mother had married him three years ago. Her father had been an Irishman, her mother had married out of love rather than status had died in war when the young Lady Howard was but four years old. After that, her mother had taken what little gold that her husband had left her, and came back to England where she was married again for status rather than love. In fact, the Lady Windsor seemed to despise her husband. Violet sometimes thought that perhaps if her stepfather was younger, her mother would warm up to him, seeing as her mother was not yet thirty.

The Lady Windsor, she had not been seen around the estate much. Though, to her daughter's knowledge she had not even left the grounds. The only time the girl saw her mother was at dinner, when hardly anything was spoken. When the thought of her mother came into Violet's mind, she decided that she would go to look for her around the estate.

When she reached her mother's apartments, Violet slowly opened the large door attempting to keep it from making noise. She saw her mother lying in the bed the same way Violet's governess would have said she had lay that morning. Her mother's curly red hair looking as though she had a wig on, Violet could not help but notice how shiny and new it looked. It looked like her horse's mane! Curiosity overcame her and she just had to pet her mother's hair. Sitting on her mother's bed, she slowly put her hand onto her hair and began to stroke. It felt like her horse's mane!

Violet felt something tighten over her wrist quickly and, startled, jumped up. Her mother had grabbed her wrist and was holding onto it tightly. Lady Windsor looked up from her pillow fiercely, frightening her daughter who tried to pull away franticly.

"Mother! You're hurting me!" the girl cried. At these words, Lady Windsor let go and looked down at her hand in shock. Her daughter was standing in front of her, nursing her sore wrist in tears.

"My darling…" Lady Windsor spoke apologetically. "I am sorry. Mother did not mean to do it." She said as she reached out to her daughter, who came close reluctantly. Lady Windsor gathered her daughter on the bed and hugged her close, kissing her wrist as though it would make it better.

"Why were you petting my hair, Violet?" The mother asked her daughter.

"It looks… different." The young Lady Howard noted awkwardly, enjoying this time with her mother. The Lady Windsor just nodded her head knowingly, not pressing on to the topic further.

"Would you like to help me get ready?" Lady Windsor asked her daughter. Violet did not really want to; she did not understand why her mother wanted her help, when there were maids and ladies to help her mother get dressed. But, she did so anyways. After doing the essentials and getting on her mother's dress after what seemed like ages, Violet proposed that she do her mother's hair as it was the one thing that she'd like to help with. Whilst pinning her mother's hair up, Violet noticed some peculiar marks surrounding her mother's neck. It almost seemed like the snakes Violet had seen at court had bitten her mother.

"Mother?"

Lady Windsor made a murmuring noise in response to her daughter.

"What are these marks on your neck?" Violet asked curiously.

The Lady Windsor grabbed at her own neck and pulled the few pins out of her hair and pulling it around to hide her neck. "On second thought, I'll wear my hair down today." She smiled at her daughter who was backing away slowly with a suspicious look in her eye.

"What is the ailment, mother? You can tell me. I am not a child." Violet pleaded desperately, assuming the worst.

"What?" Lady Windsor looked confused, but then laughed. "Dear child, I am not ill."

"Mother! You don't have to lie to me!" Violet cried aloud, tears were not streaming down her face, but it had scrunched up in a way that was very unbecoming. The girl reached out and grabbed her mother's hand, and saw that her mother's wrist also had the same marks that she hid on her neck. When Violet attempted to hold her mother's hand in place to look at the marks, Lady Windsor started to pull away violently, accidentally slapping her daughter.

Violet held her cheek in her palm, she was in shock. Her mother stood in front of her, hands hiding her mouth. Violet did not understand what was happening with her mother, but at that particular moment all she wanted to do was get away from her. As she walked out of her mother's apartments in a hurry, Violet could hear her mother calling her name.

After spending a day in her room sulking and coming up with outrageous explanations as to why her mother had bite marks, was sleeping in later than herself, and had become violent… Violet could not ignore the hunger that was eating away at her stomach. Luckily enough, Lady Fiona came to tell her that her mother and stepfather were waiting to dine with the girl.

As the young girl sat down at the large dining table, and food was served to her she noticed a certain hostility between her mother and stepfather. The two, who were usually cordial to each other, were not speaking and kept exchanging vulgar glances between each other.

There was no attempt at polite conversation before Lord Windsor opened his great mouth and spoke, "We've found you a husband, Lady Howard." He smiled viciously.

"She's too young!" Lady Windsor yelled; which was out of a woman's place and earned her a trying look from Lord Windsor.

"How dare you! I should divorce you for that!" A great growl came out of his throat. "I'm doing you a favour by finding _your _daughter a husband! And you will be grateful for it!"

Violet knew better than to speak, she knew better than to cry or disagree with him. After all, he was the man of the house and she was, after all, just a pawn in a man's game. She picked at her food and drank her ale in silence, only looking at her mother once to catch a glimpse of her pale complexion looking rather red with rage.

When dinner was done and Violet was stripped of her day clothes, she lay in her night gown and sobbed into Lady Fiona's soothing arms until Lady Fiona finally fell asleep, leaving Violet to cry by her in the dark until she herself finally succumbed to sleep.

"Violet!" a voice whispered harshly in the young Lady Howard's ear as she was shaken awake. She saw her mother standing above her in the dark looking as frantic as ever. When Lady Windsor noticed that her daughter was awake, finally, she spoke again in a whisper: "I've gotten a trunk packed for you. We must leave now."

"Where are we going?" Violet asked as she rushed out of her bed, in her nightdress and put on a velvet overcoat that her mother had handed her.

"Away from here." Lady Windsor spoke gravely, her mass of red hair atop of her head.

**Well, thanks for getting through this chapter for me. If you were looking for some vampire action right away, this was so not the chapter. No worries though. Chapter 2, we'll be seeing some familiar vampires. I hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Violet's mother had dragged her throughout their dimly lighted home as quietly as possible. The journey throughout the home, which usually would have taken a short amount of time, felt as though the two were travelling across the universe. Violet was frightened and out of breath as her mother's firm grip on her arm led the way as quickly and quietly as humanly possible.

When the two finally reached the outside grounds of the large estate, Lady Windsor began to pick up her pace. Violet thought that her mother was running about as fast as one of Lord Windsor's large dogs. The mother was moving far too quickly for the daughter to keep up, and when Lady Windsor realized this she did the unthinkable. She stopped, bent over her daughter and picked her up off of the ground.

Violet did not have time to protest or yelp with surprise, as her mother began to run once again towards the gates as fast as she could… which seemed faster than humanly possible. She hardly even seemed out of breathe. The only thing that signalled that the woman was even exhausting herself was the beads of sweat forming on her head in the warm summer night.

When they finally reached the gates, Violet could see a beautiful horse drawn carriage awaiting their arrival. She could see a dark-skinned man sitting atop the carriage, holding onto the reins of the horses and looking nervously at her. When her mother finally placed her down atop the ground again, Violet was very dizzy and grabbed onto her mother's sleeve like a young child would. Violet saw the door of the carriage open quickly, and then, faster than her eyes could see a man stepped out and was suddenly standing at the gate in front of them.

"Vivian," He smiled at Violet's mother lovingly. The man was as white as dove and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Violet was hesitant to go near him as he held his hands out in welcome, but her mother quickly opened the gate and ran into the man's arms as though they were long lost lovers.

As the two embraced, Violet stood back and was more confused than ever. She saw as the man looked over her mother's shoulder and smiled warmly at herself.

"Is this the young one?" The man spoke. Vivian was about to speak, and opened her mouth to introduce her daughter when the man lifted up a hand in protest. "Introductions later, there is only so much time."

"Yes," Vivian said, reaching a hand out to her daughter. Violet grabbed her mother's hand and walked forward.

"Now, you must invite me in so I can go fetch your belongings." He smiled, a sly smile that Violet felt she could not trust. And as most children do, she looked to her mother to see her reaction. Vivian was smiling at the man with… pride.

"Please sir, do come in." Vivian smiled at the man, gesturing for him to enter the gates. And he did so. He seemed to turn into vapour as he ran; he was even faster than Vivian had been whilst she was running earlier. Violet gasped in shock.

"Mother?" She said quickly, looking for answers.

"Get in the carriage." Vivian said, sweeping her daughter into the inside of the velvety carriage before entering it herself and sitting down beside Violet, who looked up at her mother searching for answers. The girl did not understand what was going on and her mother was not giving her any comforting and motherly reassurance.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the carriage shook, throwing Violet forward onto her mother and subsequently let out an ear piercing scream as the carriage door flew open and suddenly her mother's friend was in his carriage sitting beside Vivian.

"Young girl, did I frighten you?" The man smiled, and knocked on the carriage wall to signal for his driver to begin movement. As the carriage began to move, Violet sat on the floor starring up at the man with her mouth hanging open. She was unable to speak.

He turned to Vivian, "I thought you said she could talk?"

"Of course she can talk, she's almost a woman." Vivian laughed, smiling down at her daughter. "Get up Violet, introduce yourself to Tobias."

Violet, who was extremely frightened and confused, finally remembered herself. She had been raised to always keep her composure and manners were always used. The girl composed herself, well… as much as a girl who was in her nightgown could compose herself, and sat back up on the seat she had inhabited earlier.

"Sir, I am Lady Violet Howard. Pleasure to meet you." Violet said, as she lay out her hand for him to take.

"You can call me Tobias, young Lady Violet Howard." Tobias said in a very informal introduction of himself, whilst taking Violet's hand and kissing it very gently and then gasping. "She smells delightful."

"Tobias," Vivian's eyes grew wide at her lover.

"Calm yourself, woman." Tobias growled, almost animal like, and then spoke again. "I will not touch her… yet. I prefer my… wine… to mature a little." He laughed to himself and Vivian still wore a worried look. Violet, had thought it best to just sit back and keep her mouth closed as she observed the two. She hardly understood why he was laughing about his wine, she also liked her wine to be a little older.

"Speaking of wine," Tobias smiled slyly and best down to reach Vivian's neck and kissed it in a loving fashion. "I'm a little thirsty."

Though Vivian was smiling as though she was enjoying the attention, she said: "Not in front of Violet, at least not until we explain to her…" But Tobias had not stopped caressing Vivian's neck and Violet sat horrified.

"You are aware that she is married, aren't you?" Violet said, though she did not like her stepfather she still thought it inappropriate for her mother to be enjoying the attentions of another man.

Tobias let out a cruel laugh, and finally stopped groping Vivian. "You are feisty."

Violet just stared into the man's eyes and finally took in his appearance as he leaned forward to look at her. His eyes were rimmed with pink, as though he had not slept in days. His hair was slicked back in an unfashionable manor. He was very handsome and very white. But, the most unique thing of all about this man, Tobias, was that when he suddenly flashed his smile two fangs appeared within the flash of a few seconds, causing Violet's eye to widen in fear.

"What are you?" She gasped, and suddenly Tobias' hands were on her throat and she was pressed against the wall. Violet could hear her mother protesting in the background, but Vivian had not attempted to get Tobias off of her daughter.

"I am vampire." Tobias growled into Violet's ear, as the girl whimpered in fear. "The better question is… what are you?" Tobias said looking into Violet's eyes, that seemed to be popping out of her beautiful face. Her eyes were the color of her name, violet.

"Did you name the child for her eyes?" Tobias asked Vivian, who shook her head frantically in fear.

"No," she began. "Her father's eyes were that color. She was born with grey eyes, and one morning when she was just an infant, I saw that they had changed. It is just irony." Vivian said, looking fearful and confused at the investigation Tobias was conducting.

"That husband of yours, he did not have those eyes when I killed him." Tobias said, as though killing was as common amongst the noble as drinking.

"He is not her father. He is my second husband." Vivian said, her voice now shaking.

Violet, whose eyes were now filled with tears of fear, would have cried out if Tobias had not been squishing her airway. Her head was spinning, she did not understand what he meant by vampire. She had not heard the stories, and did not know the word. She was as oblivious to the situation as she had been before he had stated what he was.

"And the first husband, what happened to him?" Tobias said, finally unhanding the young girl. He sat back down beside Vivian, taking her hand and crossing one leg over the other.

"Killed in battle." Said Vivian, looking down at her hand intertwined with Tobias'.

"That makes you a widow twice over," Tobias spoke sullenly and his fangs retracted. "I broke your second husband's neck. I could not feed from him, he was ill."

"Ill?" Vivian asked.

"Plague. I suspect that it is returning to London." He said, undoing a button on his coat. "Be thankful I am taking you away from here."

"Where are we going?" Violet asked, finally speaking again. Her voice sounded dead, as if something had snapped inside of her, making her suddenly cold and accepting of her fate with her mother and this monster.

"Ah, you speak again." The monster noted, "We are going to a nest. There will be other vampires. I will protect you." At this, he gave a sick look at Violet, who looked more frightened.

"What are vampires?" Violet asked, looking directly into Tobias' cold black eyes, who smiled at the girl who he already thought very ignorant.

"You have never heard of them?" He said, smiling down at Violet.

"Never,"

"Your mother had." He said curiously, but then went on. "Vampires feed on humans. We are immortal."

"I do not believe in witches or trickery, sir." Violet said, rather rudely.

"I did not say witches. Nor is this trickery." Tobias said, once again flashing his white fangs at Violet, who shuddered. "I could prove it if you wish?"

"How so?" Violet asked, thinking surely that this man was mad, and her mother had made a huge mistake.

Tobias did not speak again. Instead, he leaned over to Vivian who craned her neck allowing her lover to gently kiss it again, when his fangs made an appearance and then sunk into the woman's skin. As blood trickled down Tobias' face, Violet was nearly sick all over the carriage… but settled for fainting.

**I know it's kind of short and took a while to upload, but I was away from the computer for a few days, and then I was having some block. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Eric Northman woke as soon as the sun had fallen and the moon had made its first appearance of the night. He despised summers, they days were longer than the nights. This left him less time to do as he pleased during the hours that he could walk the earth without being burned alive, one of the many downfalls of being a vampire.

As he cleaned up for the night, he looked over at his large bed, that where a naked woman rolled over and sat up to look at him with a smile. Eric internally groaned, he'd forgotten all about the human and their night together. It had been just another meaningless night of sex and blood for him, she was nothing but substance and he wanted her gone. He turned around to look at the woman, whose hair was disarray, with a smile plastered on his face.

"You need to leave," He said, looking directly into her eyes.

At first she looked hurt, but then suddenly her face retained a neutral look and she repeated: "I need to leave."

"You don't know what happened here last night; you will go home to your husband and forget this ever happened." He said, not caring much about what this whore did with her life but knowing it had to be done as to not raise suspicion.

"I do not know what happened; I will go home to my husband. I will forget this ever happened." The woman repeated, and then began to gather her clothes on as Eric walked out of his room and made his way into the 'dining' room. It wasn't really a dining room, it was a room in which all of the vampires living in the underground nest gathered with their various humans, to mingle and await the fresh meat that other vampires brought back for the picking.

The nest was located underneath an actual castle that was inhabited by a wealthy Lord and his servants that had all been glamoured into serving the vampires during the night and forgetting that they existed during the day. No one was really sure what the underground sanctuary had been built for in the first place, but they all found it a very useful means of housing during the day and wonderful place to hold social gatherings at night. The place mirrored what an actual castle would look like, save for the dampness and darkness.

Eric hated living in the nest. He hated being surrounded by so many vampires that were superior to him. He was only here because his maker, Appius Livius Ocella, had called on him. Eric did not really understand why his maker had called him, but he suspected he was lonely. Loneliness, was a weak human emotion in Eric's mind. He hardly felt lonely. In fact, here he felt smothered by the amount of vampires and humans. Besides, England was a foolish country that had foolish wars and was filled with foolish people.

He had been more content in his last home, where the people were more spread apart and no one understood or believed that vampires existed. England on the other hand, had caught on. Though, they were fools to believe that some of the women and men that they burned were actually witches. Eric had been alive long enough to know what was real, and what was not. Hatred was real, love was not.

When he arrived in the dining room, he watched as many of the female, and some of the male, humans stood up straighter as they caught sight of him. His long blonde hair was tied neatly on the back of his head; he wore nothing but the formal tight pants and a white undershirt that men wore under their coats. He took no pleasure in the woman all around him gawking at him. He'd only enjoy it if he actually returned the feelings of attraction. He only spotted one woman in the room who was even worth coaxing into bed. Ironically enough, she was one who hadn't even looked his way. She seemed too busy staring at that Neanderthal, Tobias. There was a little human next to the woman. The little human look as frightened as a mouse, this made Eric chuckle to himself. The little human looked directly up at him, directly into his eyes. Though he was not close to her, he could hear her heart beating rapidly, and though he would have looked away by now, he got caught up in her eyes. He had never seen a human with violet eyes before. His vision was cut off by someone standing in front of him.

"Do not even think about it, child." Ocella said to Eric.

"I am not exactly sure what you are speaking of…" Eric said, like a defiant teenager.

Ocella muttered under his breath. "Do not play games with me, I know you better than anyone."

"Is that right?" Eric smiled.

"It is." Ocella smiled back at his child. "You are thinking about that woman on Tobias' arm. You should stop."

As Ocella walked away, Eric had to keep smirking to himself. He had only thought of that woman for two seconds. He understood that she was Tobias'. He had been thinking of the little human beside her. Looking at the young girl, he could tell that she would surpass the other woman's beauty and he was intrigued by her eyes. She almost looked his age when he had married Aude. He had seen many younger than her walk amongst these halls, but they were usually stolen from their beds by vampires who had a thing for children. The thought made Eric's skin crawl. He suspected that the woman on Tobias' arm was the young human's mother, and if Tobias had enough mercy he would also claim the child as his, in order to keep away the vampires who would be interested in her.

"Tobias," Eric said, his fangs showing.

"Eric," Tobias said protectively. "These are my humans. Vivian, and her daughter Violet."

"Pleasure to meet you," Eric said, whilst kissing both of their hands. The little human's hand was shaking. "You haven't glamoured them?"

"No, they've come themselves." Tobias stated, seeming a little annoyed with his fellow vampire. "Vivian can be glamoured." Tobias let out a sly smile, and Vivian looked oblivious to what the word 'glamoured' could mean.

"And the child?" Eric said, smiling down at the violet eyed girl.

"I have yet to try, you may if you wish. I'm not very good at it." Tobias frowned, as if he wished he was better at glamouring humans. "I do wish her heart would stop beating so rapidly. It's making my hungry."

"You do not have to glamour a child to make their heart slow its pace." Eric shook his head, and bent down in front of the girl. "You are safe here, Tobias will protect you."

Her heart still hammered on. Eric understood that the girl did not trust Tobias, and she was right not to.

"I will protect you," Eric lied, he too wanted the child's heart to stop beating so rapidly, he had begun to feel the urge to bite her.

The girl's hear began to slow, as she looked up at Eric with hopeful eyes. She said nothing, and he began to bore of standing in front of the humans and Tobias. He bid them to have a good night and went off to find a woman who was good enough to bed.

Violet had travelled with her mother and Tobias for two days. When the sun had risen they had to stop the carriage, and Violet watched as Tobias dug a hole into the ground and lay in it as the carriage driver covered him with the dirt. Violet and her mother had slept in the carriage. Well, Violet had barely slept a wink. She had entertained the idea of running from the carriage, but she had had an awful image of Tobias reaching from the ground and pulling him in the dirt with her.

She thought that she needed to stay with her mother. In Violet's mind, there could only be two explanations why this was happening to her. The first, Violet had gone mad and was imagining this whole thing. The second, Vivian had gone mad and that's why she had taken her daughter out of their home and into this… dungeon.

Violet was leaning more towards the first option.

Tobias had told them that they would all be staying in the same room during the day. As, it was the only way he could watch both Vivian and Violet. He had added a wink when he said that he and Vivian would be spending most of their time in another room. The look he gave her mother gave Violet the chills.

Whilst in her room alone, as her mother said she was going 'out' with Tobias, Violet could not get that tall blonde man out of her head. She had never seen someone so tall, or a man with such naturally long hair. She had hardly seen a woman as beautiful as he was. He looked like a god, the ones Violet had learned of in her studies. He had been so nice, so… real.

Eric had convinced the young Lady Howard that he would protect her, and that was all she had ever wanted- someone to protect her.

**I hope you like it! I know this is also short! Sorry about the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please review again! I want to hear your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

A human girl had been underground for three weeks now. She could not tell you exactly how long she had been there, though. It was hard to tell when a day passed because she never had the chance to even glance out a window, there were none. The girl could not tell you if it were night or day, Monday or Tuesday, yesterday or tomorrow. The vampires that surrounded her were not exactly pressed for time, nor did the girl have the nerve to ask the many vampires what day it might be… the way some of them dressed, she bloody well thought they might not even know what year it was.

The girl had yet to grow used to being in vampire company. They frightened her. The way most of them stared… longingly, as though they wanted to eat her whole. She had learned by observing their behaviour that it was exactly what they wanted to do.

"Violet," said the girl's mother. Someone had actually spoken her name. Violet, had almost forgotten it. Violet's mother had been spending every waking moment with the vampire, Tobias, leaving Violet alone to do as she pleased.

"Yes," Violet sighed deeply. She sat on the rather large bed that Tobias had provided, still in her underthings. She hardly ever bothered to dress, Tobias had said that she needn't go mingle with the vampires nor was she allowed to interrupt Tobias and her mother.

"What is this?" Vivian gasped. "You do not greet your own mother anymore?"

Violet had secretly begun to resent her mother. Though, it was hardly a secret since she had not seen her mother more than a few minutes the whole time she had been… imprisoned in the underground. Whilst Violet was moping in her room alone, Tobias and Vivian went off and enjoyed one an others company.

"You are hardly a mother," Violet wished she could say, but seeing as her mother was her one and only companion in her own personal hell, Violet could hardly shatter her mother's heart.

"Sorry, Mother." Violet said instead, as she picked herself up off of the bed and into her mother's waiting arms. The girl could not help but start to sob.

"Child, what is wrong?" Vivian said in a very motherly tone, that sounded quite unnatural coming from her mouth.

"I cannot bare another second in this place!" Violet shrieked and cried into her mother's arms.

"Sweet dear," Vivian spoke gently, once again… the words tasted bad in her mouth. Though she loved her child, she had hardly cared for her since she had been born. Even in her darkest and poorest of days, there had been a nurse or servant to care for the girl. Vivian knew that she was hardly maternal… but that she should at least try and comfort her daughter.

"Why can we not go back to London?" Violet looked up at her mother, tears filling her odd coloured eyes. Vivian grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and looked at the young girl in disgust.

"Do you not understand what would have happened to you had we stayed?" Vivian pleaded with Violet.

"I would have married! I do not care! At least I would have been able to see the sun, the grass, people that are not so deranged by love!" Violet yelled, pulling away from her mother.

"You would have been married to a man three times your age! He would have bred you, abused you, and made you a pawn in his game!" Vivian said fiercely at her daughter.

"Is that not better than being with and bedding a monster?" Violet said, purposely backing away as to avoid being slapped in the face.

"I love him!" Vivian said, looking at her daughter as though she was trying to burn a hole into her skin.

"What is love, when you must live like a prisoner?"

"It is everything! Love is everything!" Vivian stated, walking towards her Violet. Violet, who was backing away had suddenly lost her nerve, she was afraid that her mother was going to strike her. But Vivian only grabbed Violet's face in her hands.

"Why could you not just love a normal man?" Violet cried, tears spilling again.

"I did once. I even married him." Vivian stated, going red and her own eyes filling up with wetness. "All it got me was heart ache, and an ingrate of a child!"

Violet had heard the words when her mother had spoken them, but they had hardly sunken in until after her mother let go of her face and strode out of the rather large room in a huff. The young girl felt her face scrunch up in tears and her body collapse into itself as she feel down the wall and held onto her knees for support.

If Violet was ungrateful, than her mother was a concubine to a monster and an idiot. That thought was what kept the girl from completely losing herself as she cried into her knees, and fell into something dark and confusing.

Days, or what felt like days, passed and Violet felt more and lonely. Her mother had tried to speak to her on a number of occasions, not enough to satisfy Violet. Violet had to make due with companionship with a small mouse that had crept though a small hole in the stone wall. She assumed it had been a message or gift from god, telling her that she should hardly be lonely with the little mouse around. She had named it Remy, and thought of it a petite French mouse that had travelled all the way across the water just to come and keep her company.

"Dear Remy, what have you done?" Violet said, looking at hem on one of her dresses that the small mouse had chewed a hole through. The girl let out a sigh and looked down at the small brown mouse and smiled. "I cannot stay mad at you, dear friend, I am hardly going to wear it now am I?"

Violet felt strange. She assumed that she must be going insane, and that it was the normal feeling that accompanied becoming senile. After all, she was conversing with a mouse. She decided that she would not mind being senile… for then she could imagine that she was in a place that she enjoyed being in.

When the girl became drowsy, she assumed that she had been up for too long and it was now time to go to bed and await the next long day when she would have to endure living alone and confined to a room or face being surrounded with people that wanted to eat her for dinner. As she lay her head on the pillow she embraced the thought of becoming so deluded that she would not even understand what her name was… perhaps she would think her name was Buttercup!

"Eric," Appius Livius Ocella said to his child. Though, the two were rooms apart, Eric could hear the call of his maker and discontinued wooing his chosen lover for the night rather reluctantly. He looked into the simple woman's eyes and apologized for having to leave her in his bed alone.

"Go find another to bed," He said simply, and walked out of the room briskly leaving the woman gob stopped and shocked.

As he made his way to wherever Ocella was pulling him, he entertained the thought of his maker finally letting him go free to do what he pleased somewhere far, far, far away from where he was presently. As Eric finally approached where his maker was sitting comfortable on a rather large seat surrounded by men, Eric had to let out an internal ground as he saw Tobias standing near Ocella.

"Master," Eric bowed slightly.

"Child, I need you to do something for me." Ocella smiled sadly, letting Eric know that it was not necessarily a good thing that he needed to do.

"Anything," Eric said, subserviently.

"You see, I owe Tobias here a favor. It has now come time for me to pay it. Why he is wasting his favor on such a thing… I will never understand." Ocella paused to smile provocatively at a younger man beside him.

"Go on," Eric demanded, using the least amount of annoyance.

"One of Tobias' humans is ill with the plague. I personally, would just kill her, but he would like to see her live." Ocella said, as though murder was just like swatting an annoying little fly out of one's way.

"And how can I be of assistance to the human?" Eric asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Give her your blood," Tobias chimed in.

"Why are you not doing this, Tobias?" Eric said, he rather felt that Tobias was the scum beneath the earth. What vampire puts their responsibilities onto another? Especially regarding human affairs.

Tobias' fangs began to slither out, but Ocella held a hand up in protest.

"Do not question me, child. If this is his request then grant it to him." Ocella said calmly, going back to entertaining his rather young suitor.

It did not take Eric and Tobias a minute to reach the room of Tobias' human. Eric noticed the rather beautiful red haired woman was crying over the smaller girl who was sprawled out on the bed. He stood over the young girl, whose forehead was damp with sweat and her skin yellow, Eric thought it was quite disgusting how ill humans got and almost forgot that he was once one.

Eric walked closer to the girl, and looked down at the healthy woman standing over the girl crying. All he could say was: "Move," and so she did, letting out a wail as she flung herself into Tobias' opened arms as though he had saved the day.

Eric felt the girl's forehead, which was burning, and it quickly brought him back to a different life with a different woman and a small baby being laid in a casket. He shook himself back to his present time, in front of the girl who seemed half dead already. As he bent down onto his knees and settled his upper body comfortably on the bed he heard the girl's heart beat slowly fading. He bit into his own wrist until he could taste the blood that would cure this girl, and restore her life. As he put his wrist to the girls mouth he felt her pulse slowly build up and up, until finally she opened her eyes.

He recalled her eyes, her deep purple eyes that seemed so out of the ordinary. The girl grabbed onto Eric's wrist bringing his open wound closer into her mouth and he was suddenly trying very hard not to bite her leg wear he could visibly see her artery thumping away with a new found rhythm.

As the girl slowly let her grip on his write go, her eyes began to close again and Eric felt sorry to see them go. As he brought his wrist to his chest and rubbed the new skin that formed there to ease the pain, he stared down at the girl… who was almost a woman, and admired her beauty. She was far more beautiful than the woman who had been sobbing over her and suddenly Eric felt glad that he had saved this human's life… for she would grow into something very breathtaking.

"Thank you…" The girl suddenly spoke, her eyes still closed but a slight smile painted across her face. Eric smiled to himself far too quickly for the human eye to see, and he turned to Tobias.

"Is that all?" Eric said, looking at Tobias with loathing. He noticed that the woman in Tobias' arms must have had vampire blood, for her hair was far too shiny for a human that had been underground for so long.

"Yes, thank you." Tobias said, with a sickening sly smile planted on his rather sinister face.

"Woman," Eric said, addressing Vivian- who looked up at him with tremendous gratitude in her eyes. "You realize that your mate could have done this, do you not?"

"I have taken all he could give," Vivian stuttered with an unsure voice.

"… ah, I see." Eric said, rather unconvincingly and left the room without another word. His only thoughts lay with the woman he hoped still lay in his bed, and how good her blood would taste now that he was actually starving.

**Longer? I think. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Sorry, I haven't updated… school is hard. LOL. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Violet had not gone insane, as she had hoped. Instead, she had almost died of the plague that she had most likely caught from her now dead stepfather that had died from a different kind of plague entirely. When Violet's mother had informed her of what had happened to her, the girl had tried (and failed) not to hope that she wanted to die…

Though the girl was usually strong willed and full of life. Being around so many of the dead seemed to suck the light out of her. That's what she had thought anyways, she pushed the idea that she was secluding herself out of her mind. After all, if you surrounded yourself with the dead, how were you living? Violet had decided the answer: You were not living.

The girl was young and missed home, in all reality… what was happening to her was all too real and too frightening and far too new for the girl who had previously led a very boring life that held no excitement or passion for anyone involved. Whereas at the vampire underground, everything had changed for the young Lady Howard, who now was simply addressed as Violet, had a lot to adjust too because everything in the new place, inhabited by more than a dozen vampires, was filled with excitement and passion. It was really very overwhelming for the girl.

After her mother had realized that her daughter was not going to die from the illness, she had abandoned Violet once again in favour of Tobias… leaving Violet lonelier than ever before. She now understood why criminals would rather poison themselves than be imprisoned, because you wanted to die either way.

She spent her days in her nightgown, she did not see the need to dress because she was not entertaining nor was anyone coming to see her.

On one night in particular, Violet sat curled up on her bed crying silently. She had woken up alone and soon she would be going to bed alone. She would do the same thing the next day, and the day after that. Or so she thought…

As she felt a tear drop dribble down her face, her door suddenly opened. A couple walked into the room deeply embraced, their mouths not leaving one another and their eyes shut. At first, Violet was in shock and could not say a word, but after realizing what was going on she screamed. The two people broke apart and looked at her. The woman was hardly a woman at all, she was only a little older than Violet and stood in a way that screamed lower class—Violet assumed she was a servant. The man was dressed royally and was rather white.

Violet did what she had been told to do, if someone came into her room without permission. "This is Tobias' room! Get out or he'll kill you!" she yelled at the intruders. The man did not hesitate to run quickly out of the room after some muttered apologies. But, the girl stood at the door contemplating what Violet had meant.

"Who is Tobias?" The girl muttered, looking at Violet with round eyes.  
"Why do you care who he is? All you need to know is that he'll murder you!" Violet said as fiercely as she could, which wasn't very scary.

"Is he one of _them_?" The girl asked.

"Are you one of _them_?" Violet asked, weakly.

"No, are you?" the girl asked, and continued. "I can never tell until they pull out their fangs…"

"I certainly am not!" Violet said, not really being offended… but rather, thinking she should be offended.

"Good, then…" The girl spoke softly. "My name is Mary."

"I'm Violet." Violet said, wondering if she should say her noble last names.

"You went missing a while back, eh?" Mary said. "Did they steal you? You're of noble blood, these blokes are always lookin' for new ways to make gold."

"Has it been in the papers?" Violet asked, folding her legs. "I mean, do not tell anyone."

"Calm yourself, I would do nothing of the sort. I'd get meself drained." Mary said in her thick accent.

"I was not stolen. I was escorted; my mother is here… she brought me with her." Violet spoke with dignity.

"Right," Mary chuckled. "Well, your betrothed is lookin' for you."

Violet gulped.

"He's a right old git, am I right?" Mary continued laughing.

"Yes…" Violet whispered. "W-were you abducted by the… _them_?" Violet asked.

"Me? No, I come down at night to earn more gold! I work at a brothel, you see…" Mary said, unashamed of her way of life and the job she kept to keep it comfortable.

"I've never met a whore before…" Violet said mindlessly.

"I've never met a noble woman before, I only deal with noble men." Mary chuckled once more.

Violet nodded and got up from her bed and walked towards Mary, who looked up at her—for she was shorter than the tall Violet.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, and Violet flung herself into Mary's arms and sobbed.

"Dear sweet, Mary… thank you for talking with me. I have been so lonely." Violet cried into the other girl's arms.

"Poor girl, shhh now." Mary patted Violet's back, and tried to comfort the hysteric girl. "You have to keep strong, or else the world will tear you down. You can't hide in this room, I've heard them talk about you… they wonder why you never come out, and laugh at your fear."

"Do they?" Violet sniffed.

"Yes…" Mary responded firmly. "You need to show them. And besides, you can't waste your life away in this room. Go have some fun… you aren't a noble anymore, you may do as you wish."

At this, Violet was confused. But Mary wiggled her eyebrows at the younger girl, and Violet nearly choked on her tongue. The girls broke out into laughter, and for the first time in a long time…

Meanwhile…

Eric Northman had been feeling a little off lately. Though he was constantly surrounded by his peers, and the women and men that they brought home for their dinners… and desserts, he had felt awfully lonely. From the moment he woke up he felt sad, and the whole day through he felt as though the day would end that way as well. At some points, he even felt like he could… cry. This is when he knew something must be coming over him, perhaps a disease, or a witch.

But just when he began to feel as though all hope was lost, and he would soon turn to dust… he suddenly felt overwhelmingly happy and joyous. So much so, that as he was inside a woman he said something very out of character.

"This is great!" He said excitedly, and then realized what had just come out of his mouth. The woman beneath him just smiled and blushed and the pair continued.

It wasn't until later that night, that Eric realized that the same something that had made him feel despair and loneliness was now making him feel joyous. And it was at that moment, when he suddenly felt nervous. The inside of his stomach felt asthough it had knotted up, and the he was going to explode.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to get his normal emotions back! So, he mindlessly walked into the main area of the underground and sat down beside Ocella, who was feeding off of a man.

"Something is influencing my behaviour and emotions…" Eric said clearly to his maker.

"And what would that be?" Ocella asked, wiping his mouth off with the almost drained man's shirt, and focussing his full attention on Eric despite seeming rather uninterested.

"I am not sure of that." Eric groaned, eyeing the crowd for someone to take his frustrations out on.

"Child, have you swapped blood with a human as of late?" Ocella asked, seemingly annoyed that his child could not figure out his own problems.

"No," Eric said, very surely of himself.

"Ah… I do recall directing you to give blood to Tobias' dying human." Ocella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I could not have a blood bond with the girl. I never fed off of her." Eric said, brushing off his maker's suggestions.

"Ah, perhaps there is a witch amongst us?" Ocella suggested, whilst skimming the crowd for his next potential lover, considering he had killed the last one.

"Perhaps…" Eric muttered.

Ocella threw his hand onto Eric's chest. "If I've ever seen a human look so… unhuman."

Eric moaned and then looked in the direction that Ocella was looking in. And as he did, he looked right into the violet eyes of the girl that he had saved.

**AH! It's been so long. I'll update regularly. 3 R & R !**


	6. Chapter 6

Eric stood up quickly at the sight of the girl with the Violet eyes, and he suddenly felt as though if had a heart that worked… it might be thumping. That bothered him. Why would he feel this way about a human girl? She was hardly of age to bear children, and Eric was not like the vampires that went cradle robbing. Even if the girl's face was stunningly beautiful, she hardly had a body… and he didn't feel sexually attracted to her. But, he felt something… and that was out of the ordinary.

"Child?" Ocella asked curiously, he was wondering why Eric had stood up so quickly.

"I couldn't see the little human from where I was sitting…" Eric lied.

Ocella didn't reply, instead he hummed to himself.

"That is Tobias' human." Eric stated.

Ocella's eyes widened, and he raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?"

"Yes, the one I gave blood to." Eric replied to his master.

"Are you sure that you did not feed of the girl?" Ocella asked, unamused now.

Eric nodded. He would be the first to admit that he could not recall every face that he had ever fed off of, but he was sure that he would remember feeding off of this girl for more than one reason. Firstly, she was new around the Vampire Underground… she had only been there for less than a year, and most of the time she was out of sight, and therefor out of mind. Secondly, Eric usually glamoured his dinner, he would have to look into her eyes. The girl's eyes were not easily forgotten.

"Well, this is a mystery to me." Ocella said. Eric was not sure what he was referring to: Eric's influenced feelings or the girl's tendency to look inhuman.

Ocella was now very bored of the topic, and he seemed to have found a new victim to feed on during the conversation. He beckoned a young olive skinned boy over to him with his finger. The boy sat down and Ocella wasted no time in biting near the boys neck.

Eric was left with his own thoughts now. He watched the girl, walk down the small amount of steps to reach the main floor, where the majority of people were. She held the hem of her dress up, as to not slip. She was looking all around the room; she had no need to stare at her feet like most maids. This girl was graceful, almost as graceful as a vampire…

Eric stood up in all of his 6 foot glory, he stood over everyone else in the room, and he made his way towards the girl who had now made her way to the end of the crowd. Whatever she was determined to do before, she now seemed to have lost her wits and Eric saw her eyes water before she turned around and made her way back up the stairs. Eric sighed inwardly at himself deciding that he needed to speak with the girl, before he made his way up the steps. He watched her go into the nearest room possible, and he quickly followed.

As he walked into the room and closed to door, he saw the girl swivel around to look at him in horror. _Silly frightened humans_, Eric thought to himself and smiled at her in greeting. He understood that juveniles were more comfortable when you made it seem like you enjoyed their presence.

When he smiled, Violet's heart began to race rapidly and there was suddenly a lump forming in her throat. She was frightened by the tall blonde man standing in front of her smiling, his smile did not look natural and that made the girl wary of him. Somehow, she gained enough courage to speak and fought against the lump in her throat.

"W-what do you want?" Violet stuttered, stepping back. "I assure you that I am a lady, and t-that despite that, I will fight you."

Eric took two steps forward and let out a chuckle. "I am not here to rape you, Mistress."

Violet let out a sigh of relief, but wondered why the man would have followed her.

"Lady Howard." She corrected him, without thought.

"It is doubtful that you are still Lady Howard, considering you are here." Eric said, calmly.

"Yes," was all that Violet could say.

There was now undeniable tension in the room, both parties were very uncomfortable. Violet was rather nervous and wary, and suddenly Eric felt the same way. He needed to figure this out, it was quite sickening to feel like a human again.

"I am known as Eric," he said to break the ice.

"Am I not to address you as Master Eric?" Violet asked, calling strangers by their first name was not customary to the girl.

"No, we rarely address our people like that _here_." Eric said, though he did like the thought.

"Ah," Violet said very nervously. The conversation was going to nowhere.

Eric began to pace for a minute as he tried to come up with something to say to the girl, to explain the situation he or they were in. But he could not find the words. The girl was not acting warmly to him, as person should to someone who had saved their life. Perhaps, she did not know…

"You were dying of the plague, yes?" Eric asked.

Violet's eyes widened in curiosity, "How did you know—?"

"Do you know how you lived?" Eric asked, knowing the answer.

"N-no, mother just said I had pulled through…" Violet said, looking down at the floor with disappointment.

"She lied," Eric stated. "I saved you. I gave you my blood, and it healed you."

"What?" Violet's head shot up immediately.

"Do not worry, you've thanked me already." Eric said putting up his hand.

The girl walked forwards to him with a fierce look plastered on her face, and she stood close to his front before smacking him in the face. She then began to frantically hit the large man as hard as she could in her anger, she had become hysterical. Eric, of course, was completely unaffected by the whole thing. Whilst she hit and took her frustrations out on him he stood their patiently and rather confused as to why she felt the need to abuse him for saving her life. It was somewhat ungrateful, but perhaps she had good reason.

Finally, when he had become quite annoyed and the girl had grown tired, Violet fell to the floor in front of Eric's feet. He looked down at the girl with tears streaming down her face, her hair now down around her face, and blood rising into her cheeks with pity. The girl sobbed, and Eric felt sad suddenly too, and remembered why he was even conversing with the young woman.

"Why are you crying? Do you not appreciate your life?" He asked, going off topic and surprising himself.

"No, I wish you would have let me die." She sniffed.

"If death is what you want, I am sure there are many here that would be willing to grant your wish." He said seriously.

Violet laughed, as though he had made a joke. "I'd rather die of old age, then have one of you drain me of my blood."

This made Eric laugh now, though he knew the girl was serious. "Why do you hate us so?"

"You took her from me." She said as new tears welled up in her eyes. Eric put his knee down on the ground to be at her level.

"Is that red-haired woman your companion?" he asked curiously.

"She is my mother… the only family I have left. She will not even spare me a glance now." Violet said, looking down at her pretty gown.

"I see," Eric said slowly. "She is not a good mother at all then…"

The girl's eyes grew wide as she looked at him hard, and scowled as if he did not know what he was talking about. He was once a father, his children had a mother… a mother who died taking care of them. He knew what a good mother was.

"I suppose you are right." The girl said, giving up the façade that her mother was good to her.

"You are of noble blood, correct?" He secretly thought noble blood was rather disgusting, it all tasted the same.

"Only from my mother, and then through her second marriage." Violet assured. "You aren't going to bite me though, are you?"

"No," He said, stretching out a hand to her as he assisted her in getting up.

The girl brushed the dust off of her dress and Eric stared hard at the girl.

"You still haven't said why you've followed me in here, Sir Eric." Violet said, politely.

"Ah," Eric said, remembering. "Tell me what you are…"

"I beg your pardon?" She giggled. "I'm a girl."

Eric realized that he had not glamoured her, which he had meant to do, usually it came to him as second nature but perhaps he was on his off game. "Tell me what you are…" He tried again.

"You are being odd." Violet said, squinting her eyes up at the man who was staring down at her with a serious and concentrated look painted on his sculpted face.

Eric realized finally that the girl could not be influenced with his glamouring powers. Now he was sure that she was something supernatural, something was not right with this girl. She seemed hardly human. And those eyes…

"I apologize." He said.

"Apology accepted," Violet said looking at him cautiously.

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" Eric asked her, he was very curious about this girl. And even if he could spend the rest of his night in bed with a beautiful woman… he felt that he would rather find out what this girl was before anyone else did.

"I will play the black pawn." She responded.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. Wait… that wasn't cliffhanger-ish, so why am I making scaring music? Hmm, perhaps I am the odd one. I hope you like it. If you are favouriting, pleaaaaase tell me what you think of the story by reviewing! It'll keep me motivated to write faster! THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

The underground vampire nest had grown warmer. Violet no longer shivered at night or cried out for hot pans in her blankets. She thought it safe to say that it was summer, once again. Of course, she had not been above ground for some time, so the girl could not be sure. But, if it was summer once again… that meant that she had been living underground with vampires for more than a year.

Though, after the last few months she had hardly noticed how much time had gone by. No, she had not gone and conversed with all of the vampires and sat laughing in their company. She still cringed at the thought. But, now, she had a friend to entertain her.

Ever since the night she had startled into Violet's room with her suitor, Mary had come back almost every night after she had finished her 'work' to visit with Violet. Mary was like a breath of fresh air to Violet. She had never been around anyone so honest, or so… free. She had always thought of the lower class as filthy and living a life of servitude. But, Mary was hardly like that. Though the girl did not know how to read or write, she knew how to play cards and flirt with men… and she was her own woman. At least that was what Violet thought.

The two sat in Violet's room together night after night talking and laughing about the stories that Mary told about her clientele. On one night in particular the girls were sitting atop the large and luxurious bed while Mary spoke of the vampires that she had worked for and how good of lovers they were compared to regular men.

"Ah!" Violet squealed, scrunching her face up in mock disgust. She was hardly used to this talk.

"What are you squealing at?" Mary laughed. "It's completely normal to put it in you know…"

Violet still made a face and blushed at the thought. She knew that those kinds of actions were saved for marriage and marriage only, but Mary never seemed to mind or care.

"Say, have you talked to that tall fair fellow lately?" Mary asked, winking at her younger counterpart.

"Eric?" Violet asked, looking away attempting to seem uninterested with the turn the conversation was taking.

"Yes, the large one!" Mary giggled, whilst Violet blushed unintentionally.

"Come off it, Mary. It's not as though I am interested in him. He's one of _them_." Violet stated, whispering the last part. From what Mary had told her, the vampires could hear from a great distance and she certainly did not want to get on their bad side.

"I'm sure." Mary said, swatting at the air. "Anyways, I was not saying that you were interested in him, I'd asked if you had spoken with him."

Violet sighed at her friend. "Yes, I have spoken with him. There is no flirtation, my god."

"Well that is no fun; I suppose you were playing some dull game of chess." Mary said, rolling her eyes and falling back onto the large bed.

"Why can't we play chess?" Violet cried.

"Why can't you get to know each other carnally?" Mary replied.

"I am not a whore, Mary!" Violet said rather loudly.

Mary giggled, "Having intercourse with a man you like is not being a whore… unless you are getting paid for it. Besides, I've heard from other girls that he is a great lover."

"Absurd! Even if I wanted to, I am far too young." Violet said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the mirror in the corner of the room. She looked down at her rather simple gown and how tight it was getting, especially around her bosom.

"You could have fooled me! You've got bigger breasts than I, and you are two years younger!" Mary yelled, coming towards Violet and making a grab for them.

"Keep off!" Violet shouted at her friend, running away whilst Mary just laughed at her friend.

"Your dresses are growing too small, my friend. You've grown." Mary noted.

"What will I do if I grow more? Do they have other dresses here?" Violet looked at her friend, pleading.

"Not that I'm aware of. I don't think there has ever been a situation quite like yours." Mary said, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, I should go and find one last client for the night."

And with a kiss on Violet's cheek, Mary was out the door.

Violet had gone to the same room she had been in the first night she had conversed with Eric. It was rather large, and the walls were hardly walls at all… they were bookcases filled with a great assortment of books. The room had many pieces of comfy furniture around it, but Violet's personal favourite part of the room was the chess table. She did not necessarily enjoy playing chess, but she liked the chess table because that was where she and Eric the vampire met most nights to play.

Violet did not really understand why Eric had taken an interest in talking with her, or why he even bothered to keep her company. But she was glad for it. If it hadn't been for Eric and Mary, Violet thought she might have died of boredom and loneliness.

Most night, Eric and Violet concentrated on the chess game. Eric always won, but Violet did not mind it for she spent most of her time staring at his beautiful blonde hair that was always wrapped up in the back.

Violet stood in the middle of the room, waiting. She did not have to wait long, for she quickly turned around at the sound of the door opening and footsteps walking into the room. Eric greeted her with a nod, and Violet frowned inwardly at the fact that he hardly smiled. He gestured her over to the chess table and they began to play swiftly.

"Do you know if there are any other gowns here?" Violet asked, whilst moving her pawn forward.

"Ah," Eric said, stumped. "Well, I do not usually wear gowns."

Violet giggled, "Yes, sir. But, I rather thought that you take them off."

Eric looked up from the table and raised his eyebrow at the girl who had begun to blush at what she had just said.

"Oh, I apologize for my bluntness. Mary has gotten all of that nasty talk into my head." She said as she threw her hands into her lap and then stared down at them shamefully.

Eric actually chuckled. "It is fine. I am quite used to women talking in that manner."

"What kind of women are you consorting with?" Violet gasped.

"None as proper as you, Violet." He smiled awkwardly. "I shall ask about the gowns for you."

The girl blushed a bit, and then a thought struck her. "Do you know what month it is?"

"I'm quite certain that I heard a human saying that it was August." Eric said, nonchalantly.

"I am 15," Violet said, going as white as Eric.

"Congratulations." Eric said, he did not quite care for birthdays.

"How have I been here for two years?" Violet asked, a pawn still in her hand.

"Checkmate." Eric said, "Time flies by when you are a vampire."

"I am not a vampire." Violet said, while standing up and walking towards the lounge chair and falling onto it in shock. Eric sighed and got up from his chair by the chess table, and walked over to Violet. He was not good with consoling others, and did not know what the girl's problem was with growing older.

"I do not understand what is wrong…" Eric confessed, sitting beside Violet awkwardly.

"I am a woman now. If I had stayed, I'd be married to an old man and having his children now." Violet said slowly, her nails digging into the lounge chair.

"And you wanted to be married to an old man and bear his children?" Eric asked, looking at her and noticing for the first time how much she had changed from the first time he had seen her, she was more womanly… but not yet a woman. Her face was more mature, yet still beautiful with youth. Her breasts were larger and her body seemed more curvaceous. She had grown taller.

"No, I never even wanted to marry. It's just… Am I going to grow into an old woman here, while you and all of the other vampires stay the same?" She choked up at the thought, and a salty tear fell down her pale cheek.

"I thought all girls wanted to marry…" Eric thought out loud.

"Yes, and become his servant for the rest of my life?" Violet said sarcastically.

Eric smiled at the girl once again, and she looked at him and smiled back. She had hardly seen him smile since she had met him less than a year ago. Eric leaned closer to her, they had never been this close save for when he saved her life. Violet noticed how close he was, and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Why do you blush?" Eric asked curiously.

"Well… I suppose I am being a silly girl." Violet said slowly looking over his handsome face.

"And why is that?"

"I… I rather thought you were going to kiss me." The young woman said, and Eric leaned close to her and kissed her gently and softly on the mouth, before kissing her cheek and taking it in his cold hand.

Violet was now the deepest red she had ever been, and could only look down at her hands. Eric got up from the lounge, kissed Violet on the top of her head and said:

"Goodnight," and with that, he left Violet alone in the room to giggle to herself.

**Finally? A kiss! Woot! Don't get too excited though, it isn't that big of a deal! Gosh, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I really want to know how you are liking it or disliking it. Thanks! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

"Child," Ocella called his child, through their vampire connection.

Eric had been feeding off of some poor unsuspecting woman, after he had left Violet in the study. He answered his master's call and quickly ran with his vampire speed to Ocella, who was sprawled out on his bed waiting for him.

"Master," Eric spoke out loud, bowing his head in greetings.

"Dear, Eric." Ocella said, smiling sympathetically. "I have something for you to do…"

"Yes, master. Anything." Eric replied, he always obeyed Ocella. It was not like he had a choice.

"How does a little trip to Romania sound?" Ocella said, smiling sadly at his counterpart.

"Ah, delightful." Eric said, it was truly what he meant. The first thoughts that came to his mind were those of joy, for he hated this vampire nest hell hole that Ocella was keeping him in. "On what occasion?"

"I have received a letter from an old friend, she has some information that I am rather interested in…" Ocella said, rather coyly.

"And what would that be?" Eric asked curiously.

"An old family of supernaturals that tend to inherit violet eyes." Ocella said arrogantly, raising an eye to intrigue Eric's interest.

Eric internally shuddered, he had forgotten about his new friend and the promise he had made to himself, he would be the one to figure out what she was before anyone else, including Ocella. He was emotionally attached to the young woman, who thought she was always right and despised his kind. Eric could not let Ocella see that he was alarmed, by the job he was being sent to do.

"I'm quite certain that we can use that girl, depending on what she is…" Ocella nodded to himself.

"Use her to do what?" Eric asked, plainly. He needn't show Ocella that he gave even the least of a damn.

"Well, what else would we do with her, but have her as an ally?" Ocella smiled sweetly at his child. "So, prepare your belongings, child. You leave in two nights." And with that, Ocella waved his hand towards the door indicating Eric to leave him.

Tobias walked into the room he had given his lover, Vivian, and her daughter. Unfortunately for Violet, she had been changing she quickly turned around so that only her back was visible to the vampire that she so despised.

Tobias smiled slyly to himself. "My apologies, Violet."

"I-if you would excuse me, Tobias." Violet stuttered uncomfortably, as she tried her best to hide her body.

"Ah, of course." The vampire nodded, making his way out of the room at a snail's pace.

"Hello, Tobias…" Eric Northman said smoothly, looking at Tobias coyly as he made his way out of the room.

"Northman," Tobias grumbled, looking over the tall vampire. "Why are you near my rooms?"

"I am not quite sure what you mean?" Eric smiled smugly.

Tobias sniffed, and growled under his breath. He looked Eric directly in the eye, which was a first for Tobias was rather slimy and despised having to look into someone's eyes whether he was spewing lies or the truth.

"I find that hard to believe." Tobias said, talking a step closer to Eric.

"And why is that?"

"You reek of my human." Tobias spat.

"I assure you, that I've stayed away from your red haired beauty." Eric smirked, he could be very coy when he wanted to be.

"Bastard!" Tobias yelled. "I am speaking of Violet!"

Tobias' hands reached up to Eric's neck and gripped. Eric, despite his triumphant size, was pushed into the nearest wall and held there by Tobias' grip.

"If I find that you have ever fed off of her, lain with her, or even touched her… I will kill you." Tobias said slowly, his fangs out at the ready. "I am older than you, and I can kill you."

"Oh, aren't you a strong man." Eric laughed. "I advise you to take your hands off of me, before I have means to attack back."

Tobias let go, knowing the consequence of killing the child of a vampire so great. Tobias was only one hundred years older than Eric, but Ocella was ancient. And if Tobias had killed Eric without cause he would have been dead within minutes himself.

"Tobias, I was simply walking to the garden. I hear they are having a firework show in town, I'd rather like to watch it from the garden. Must I ask your permission for that?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Get lost." Tobias murmured walking away to look for Vivian.

Tobias walked away slowly keeping an ear out for Eric, who had begun to walk in the opposite direction. But, Eric was smart and Tobias was too sure of himself.

Eric had been told to stay away, but what did it matter if Tobias found out he had spoken or touched Violet when he would be gone tomorrow. Eric did not have to make a decision, he simply turned around and knocked on Violet's door.

"Hello," Violet smiled up at Eric through a crack in the doorway.

"Good evening," He said, kissing her hand. "Come with me."

"To… to the grand dining room?" Violet asked, she was very confused.

"No," Eric smiled. "To the garden."

And so she did.

The garden was lovely. It had flowers of every kind, whose beauty shined even in the dimmed light of the night. And of course, there were many vampires walking the perimeter of the large estate. Eric had not been the only one to hear of the fireworks taking place that night.

"It's beautiful," Violet said, her arm in the crook of Eric's elbow.

"Yes, it is." He said, though his eyes were hardly on the garden.

"I have not been outside since I've arrived here." Violet said, breathing in the fresh night air. She was in bliss.

Eric simply sighed to himself. He had grown to think that this was a mistake. Now that they were outside together, he wanted to take her with him. To wherever he was going, to keep beside him always. But, he knew that was impossible. They would always be running away from Tobias, and the vampires that would side with him.

And Eric was hardly sure if he liked Violet enough. She was so young, so beautiful and smart… but he had forgotten what love had felt like and was not sure if he recognized it.

"What is wrong, Eric?" a concerned Violet asked. "You have the most tragic of faces painted on."

"Nothing, nothing." He said, throwing on a smile. He liked that she was concerned about him.

"Look!" Violet shouted, and did a little jump as a firework exploded into the night sky. Her mouth dropped in amazement; she had never seen one before.

"Have you not seen them before?" Eric asked, looking up at the exciting show.

"Never! I've only been told about them!" Violet smiled, and when one of the fireworks exploded, making a loud noise she jumped into Eric's arms.

He giggled to himself.

"I am glad we are friends." Violet said slowly, looking up at him with sadness in her eyes. "You have been a great distraction, and a good companion."

"What do you mean, Violet?" He asked.

"I am afraid, of what is going to happen to me…" She spoke in a quiet voice. "It is frightening, to think what may be done to me. Will I end up like Mary?"

"The whore?" Eric asked, with a slight grin. Violet nodded her head. "No, you will not end up like Mary. You are far too beautiful, and valuable. And Tobias owns you, so only he can have you unless he permits you to go to someone else's bed."

"Tobias owns me?" Violet said in disgust. "B-but, why are you here with me then?"

"I do not care about Tobias," Eric said.

"Oh…" Violet said, burying her head into Eric's chest.

"I am leaving tomorrow," He said, he needed to say it.

"What?" Violet asked, looking up at him with tears suddenly in her eyes.

"You cry at the thought of my leaving?" Eric asked, putting his finger to a tear drop falling down her face and then putting it in his mouth.

"Yes!" Violet cried. "I-I you are my friend! My good friend."

"Ah, yes." Eric nodded, keeping her close to him. "I have no choice, my master has sent me."

"Ocella?" Violet asked, for Eric had told him quite a bit.

She nodded her head, understanding that Ocella's word was final.

"I will miss you," Eric said truthfully.

"Will you come back?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"I do not know when, it could be years." Eric said, he was actually sad about it.

Violet could feel a pit forming in her stomach. She did not want him to go, she wanted him to stay, and to hold her, and talk to her, and to… love her. Oh, how she wanted him to love her. She thought herself a fool for wanting him to love her, for he was so great and she was now just an imprisoned girl.

"Do not forget me," Violet said, secretly thinking that he would.

"Do not forget me," Eric repeated.

Violet thought a rather irrational thought. And then she did something that many girls before her, and that many girls after her would do… she did something that she wasn't ready for, because she thought that a man would enjoy it. Though, hers was rather different than most of the situations referred to above.

"You… bite me." She demanded.

Eric's eyes grew wide, but he needn't be told twice. He gently pushed her dark curly hair away from her neck, and bent down. He showered her neck in nice kisses until he found the spot he was looking for, and then without holding back he bit into Violet's ivory skin whilst the girl let out a little noise of stifled pain.

When he was done, Eric licked up the blood dribbling down the girl's neck. He bit into his own thumb until he drew blood, and rubbed it into Violet's wound. And she looked up at him with grateful eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her lips like a gentleman.

"Does it hurt much?" Eric asked Violet, cupping her face in his hand.

"A little," Violet said, tears in her eyes. But she was not referring to the pain of the bite; instead, she was speaking of her heart.

**Sorry this took so long! This isn't the end of Violet and Eric, not by a long shot. Just a little spoiler for you. ;) I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I enjoy feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I sincerely apologize for this taking ages! I had writers block, and I've been ill. Anyways, I've worked out a few kinks in my storyline. I realize that the first paragraph is in present tense, I think it's more of a journal entry than anything. Perhaps, a thought. The rest of the story shall be past tense. Enjoy!**

**Violet's POV**

Once upon a time, I was actually grateful to have been dragged into the underground. I was happy for a moment in time; everything had been splendid and beautiful. I could actually feel _something_ then. The only bad thing about feeling something… is that eventually you will feel pain.

But, I am over that now. I do not feel a thing. I have literally turned off my emotional switch. The good thing about feeling nothing? Everything. I feel no fear, because my life is now unimportant. I feel no compassion, because there is no one worth giving it to. I feel no hope, because three long years have gone by and he has failed to return.

The only thing I did feel, once in a while, was regret. I regretted ever being such a little girl in love. Was that what it was? Love? Well, yes. I loved him, every part about him. I even loved that he was a vampire. Love is a funny thing; it makes you forget about anything you ever hated purely once you fall in love with it.

Now, here I am.

My mother looked better than she ever had. I supposed that all of that vampire blood had gotten to her. In the three years it took me to turn into a full blown woman, she seemed to have stopped the clock completely. I knew it had been three years; I had counted every single day when he had left, telling myself that it would make the days pass faster. They hadn't, and I stopped counting eventually.

Tobias had climbed up the vampire social ladder. Though, I didn't know his age… I knew that he must be older than most of the vampires that inhabited the underground. For, they bent down to please him… and none dared touch me. The only vampire that I knew was older than Tobias was Ocella, who had stayed all of this time. I, personally, thought that he enjoyed having power. He was the only one who could ever even dream of having me, but I knew he wouldn't… he preferred boys to women.

"Violet," he had sad to me one day. I was alarmed, sitting in the common foyer reading a book (I had learned to socialize and observe the vampires; it had become a sick fascination in which I despised the ones that I'd studied). Ocella repeated himself, stating my name, beckoning me to sit with him.

I obeyed.

The old vampire took my hand in his own and placed it into his opposite palm, cupping my hand in his. He had a slight smile on his face, but it was hard to interpret what kind of smile it actually was. I suppose now, that it was a sly smile… for what he said next, he surely shouldn't have.

"My dear," He said. "I have called my child, Eric, back. He will be here within days."

Ocella never bothered with small talk, he was above it. I imagine it was because he had all of the small talk he could take in his long life, and now that he was far older than most vampires… he felt that he had no use for talking about things he care not about. He would just get straight to the point.

I nodded my head in response to what he had said. Shocked, I said: "May I please be excused, sir?"

He gave me a brief half-smile and responded, "You may."

As I stood up and picked up the hem of my dress, pushing my way through rock solid vampires I could feel my heart pumping loudly. It felt as though it had made its way into my throat, and before I reached my room I felt my eyes sting with tears.

I thought that I would feel anger when he would return. I thought I would want to hit him, or kill him. Perhaps, I would say something horribly mean about his white complexion. But, that wasn't how I was feeling.

Instead, the moment Ocella had uttered his name… I felt my heart fill will joy and hope. I had spent so long trying to forget and regret. And now that his return was so close, I could hardly feel regret at all. The memories of the two kisses they had shared.

I walked over to the large mirror that sat opposite of my bed. I ignored my unbecoming tear streaked face, and moved my long raven hair away from my neck. I searched intently until I found it.

There it was the scar he had left me. The memory rushed back.

_"You… bite me." _I had demanded. He did as he was told, and I let him take a part of me with him literally and figuratively.

He had taken my blood and my heart with him.

Every single night after Ocella had advised me on Eric's return, I went into the study. I stayed there until every last vampire had lain for the morning. I knew that if we were to have a moment to ourselves without Tobias' intruding eye (Who hadn't heard of Eric's return yet). I also knew that Eric would know that too.

Three nights after Ocella had informed me of Eric's return, the man in question walked through the large oak doors into the study. He stood with his back to me for moments, and I stood up slowly. As he turned around, I took his face in slowly. Memories did not do it justice and I nearly died then.

I studied him, and I knew he was studying me. Even though, there were ten feet between us… I felt the heat.

"You are a woman now," Eric stated simply, taking one step closer to me.

"I have grown, yes." I mirrored his action. "Does this displease you?"

"Yes," He said, taking another step.

"I never meant to displease you, but I am not one to help how large my bosom and hips grow." I said rather bluntly.

"I only mean," He started, "That I hope no one else has noticed this."

I smiled inwardly and take a third step closer to him as he does the same, and closes the distance between us. He grabs the back of my head roughly and leaps down to reach my eager lips. As they touch, I feel my legs go a little weak. Eric seems to notice this too and presses me up against a wall as we continue our kiss.

"I did not think you were coming back," I breathed heavily and parted the kiss.

"Nor did I," He replied, kissing my neck.

"Did you think of me?" I asked.

"No, I tried not to." Eric answered honestly, looking into my eyes. "Why would I want to feel pain? I am a man."

I nodded, going in for another kiss. His hands where tangled in my curly hair, pulling my face closer to his.

"You did not think of me often," He told me, saying between kisses. He was not asking.

"No," I said. "I did not want to feel pain."

Our answers were each other's twin. I found it odd that I could go from trying to feel nothing, to want to feel everything. I wanted him to touched me and hold me forever. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me.

We stay kissing for a long time, in a dreamlike trance. We seemed love drunk.

He broke our kiss, once again, to my dismay. His fangs were showing and his hands were roaming my developed body through my dress.

"I want to fuck you," He stated.

I slapped his face, though I knew it would do no damage.

"I will not be talked to like a whore," I said, grinning wildly.

"You will not be a whore," Eric said gently. "You will be my lover."

… **Thoughts? Thanks for reading, please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Our first mistake was having feelings for each other. Our second mistake was drinking blood from each other. And our third mistake was consummating our relationship Eric and I had done something that could never be undone, we had swapped blood and made love. We could not go back now, we were two peas in a pod. And now, we were waiting to get caught.

I had always been pessimistic about my first time. As most girls of the time, I assumed it would be with an unfit man of an older age who was selfish. I hadn't exactly heard the best stories during my time above ground, and despite everything Mary had told me underground… I still was expecting the worst.

Sex with Eric, though painful at first, became my favourite thing in the world. He started out gentle and loving, and somehow stayed that way while still making it… well, exciting. Perhaps I was an inexperienced girl thinking my lover was the best, but I would never have better.

As I lay on Eric's chest, he stoked my chestnut hair. I was naked against his cold body and he had thrown a duvet over us. We'd been sleeping together for a month, since the night of his return. It seemed that was all we had been doing, and we had almost forgotten to speak to one another.

"Where did you go, for those three years?" I asked him, tracing my finger up and down his muscles in awe.

"I was in Romania," he began. "Ocella sent me on an errand, if you recall?"

I nodded. "You never said what the errand was."

"It had to do with you, lover." He said, kissing my fingertips. Even the sheer action of that made me weak at the knees.

"Me?" I asked. "What about me?"

"He was intrigued by your eyes, your smell, and the effect you had on me after I had given you blood." Eric said, moving his kisses farther down my arm.

"Why?"

"Your eyes, my lover, are a rare pigment for humans. They are nearly purple, if you hadn't noticed." Eric said.

"Don't other people have purple eyes?" I asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"I have been around the world and back, I have never seen a human with your eyes." Eric said, he was being very nonchalant about the whole thing. It made me think that he was trying to downplay something.

"My father, of what I can recall, had my eyes." I said.

"Ah, yes he would." Eric stated, still keeping his cool demeanour. "I never told you, because I thought I did not need to… but when I gave you blood I began to experience things that were quite odd. I began to have feelings that I had not had for many years, and I noticed after a while that something within me was calling to you. Ocella is no fool; he possibly figured it out before I had. You are not fully human."

"What? You mean I'm part vampire?" I asked, taken aback and quite scared.

Eric let out a little chuckle. "There are other things besides us and humans out there."

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued and frightened.

"Witches, werewolves, fae." Eric said, rolling me over onto my back and putting his weight on top of me. He wanted to have sex again, but I was caught up in what he had been telling me.

"What do they have to do with me?" I questioned, as he kissed my breasts tenderly.

"I believe that you may be one half of a fairy." He said, before biting down on my left breast until he felt blood and began to drink.

"My mother is not a fairy!" I exclaimed, as Eric finished his snack and licked my wound.

"Ah, no. Your mother is not a fairy, but I believe your father was." Eric explained during licks.

"Sir, this is all very confusing and overwhelming." I said, lines forming on my forehead.

"I can surely relax you, lover." The Viking winked, and made his way down the bed. I let out a moan and suddenly the whole ordeal was forgotten and it would stay that way for many, many years.

I had been bleeding when it happened. I stood up from the bath and stare down at the blood dripping between my legs. Tobias rushed into the room and was completely in awe of my naked body. I had become a sexual being over the last month with Eric, but I still had the modesty to attempt to cover up my body.

"You are bleeding. The blood smells delightful and your body looks far better." Tobias said slowly, he had a sick look in his eyes that made my heart quicken with fear.

He took a step closer.

"Tobias," I pleaded. "Please do not come closer."

"I cannot help it anymore. You are old enough now. I will have you." He said, he was deranged and I could sense that he had a one track mind now.

I was frightened and scared and reached for my discarded dress that sat on the bed and began to attempt to put it on. But, being a vampire, Tobias was fast. Too fast.

He ripped the dress out of my hands and pressed his slimey mouth to mine. I tried as hard as I could to protest. He was too strong, and I was too weak even with vampire blood in my system.

"Please, stop!" I screamed as he began to touch my exposed body. I kicked, I punched, I pushed. I began to sob as I screamed. "STOP!"

His fangs sunk into my breast, almost exactly the spot that Eric had bitten the night before. The scar was nearly healed now, but if Tobias looked a little to the left I would be dead. As he drank my blood like a starving animal, I began to feel weaker. He took it to mean that I was more compliant, he did what I was dreading and stuck his fingers inside of me.

He immediately pulled them out and looked at my tear streaked face in fury and shock.

"Whore!" He exclaimed, looking down at his blood soaked finger. "You've lain with someone! Who is it?"

"I haven't!" I lied, and he slapped me hard across the face. I cried hard and screamed.

"Liar!" Tobias yelled, undoing his pants.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Please, no! Please! I'll do anything, but this! Please!"

"If you are going to be a little whore, then you will be my whore!"

He did it then. The books today will tell you that most women do not remember anything, and but I remember it. All of it. I fought the whole time, I was not going down without a fight.

Tobias, unlike Eric, did not take long to finish. As his cold body lay over mine, I still sobbed like the world was ending because it seemed to have.

"Shut up, slatter." He said, wiping himself off on the bed carelessly and putting his pants back on. I looked down at my still bleeding breast, he hadn't even bothered to heal it for me. I cried silently on the bed and I could feel Tobias staring down at me.

"He is a vampire." Tobias said, and I knew he was observing Eric's bite marks that appeared all over my body. "I wonder if it is who I think it is… and how I will have to kill him."

I said nothing, but instead I cried harder.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the room shook violently. I did not move, I knew who it was. I knew that he would come for me, but it was too late… the damage was done.

"And he answers my question for me!" Tobias exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Hello, Eric."

Eric grabbed a stray night gown from off the floor, without putting his guard down and threw it at me. I put it on as quickly as I could and got up from the bed, but Tobias grabbed the top of my long hair and pulled me towards him in a position where he could snap my neck.

"Tobias," Eric said, being rational. "I will leave the girl alone if you do not harm her."

"Now, define harm." Tobias said. "Because I've just violated her against her will. Would you call that harm? I'm not sure I would."

I let out a sob and I heard Eric growl.

"I do not make deals with men who have already broken them." Tobias said, licking my ear as I cried.

I looked at Eric and he looked at me. We both seemed helpless and desperate.

"Ocella will hear of this!" Eric said, taking a step closer.

"Ocella is an old vampire, and I am almost as old as he. We both know the rules, and he will side with me despite you being his favourite child. The girl was mine, and you fucked her. I should have you killed." Tobias said boastfully.

I almost vomited.

Quicker than the speed of light, Ocella was at the door and I figured that Eric had called him through their "connection". Ocella's coat was a new royal blue colour and he looked at me with little surprise.

"Ah," Ocella said, stepping into the room. "I knew she'd be trouble."

Eric's head spun around and I let out a tremble.

"Have you raped the girl, Tobias?" Ocella asked curiously.

"Your child has lain with my human." Tobias stated, justifying his actions.

"Understandable," Ocella nodded. "What will you want to do about my child?"

"Kill him." Tobias demanded.

Ocella chuckled. "No, I cannot do that. Nor will I let you."

"Then leave, forever." Tobias said, gripping my hair tighter.

"Done." Ocella said, giving Eric the scolding look of a father.

"Master!" Eric protested.

"Come, child." Ocella ordered, and Eric looked down at me with pity as he backed out of the room slowly.

"Eric!" I yelled and watched as he left me. "Eric!"

"Quiet!" Tobias yelled, throwing me to the floor. That is where I stayed, as I passed out from the trauma and silently hoped to die. For my life could not get any worse, and it did not seem like it would ever get better.

**It's been tooooo long. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I am switching back to ThirdPerson POV. I recalled why I had begun the story in that mannor, I may change it back to Violet's POV. Thanks for reading/reviewing. **

Present Day

Pam, as usual, was stationed outside of Fangtasia bouncing the customers. Her black outfit looked particualirly ridiculous tonight, she hated it. They were closing early that night and as she turned away the last customers she saw a figure walk towards her. Pam, being Pam, took this figure in with awe. But, work came first.

"The bar is closed. Come back tomorrow, honey." Pam said, winking.

The figure smiled seductively as her black heeled boots brought her closer to Pam with every stride and crunch of the gravel. "I'd rather not." The tall and slender figure said her voice just as seductive as her smile and walk.

"Suit yourself," Pam said, placing her hands on her black covered hips. Her fangs were showing and as the figure came closer Pam felt more and more aggressive.

"I want to see your master." The figure said, she was coming nearer and nearer.

"My master does not see humans without appointments." Pam laughed.

Before she knew it, Pam had been thrown to the floor with a hand clapped over her neck. The person atop her was laughing rather hysterically, and if Pam had a heart she was sure it would be in her throat.

"Do I look human to you?" The figure moved her face into the light and looked down at Pam with her fangs extracted, she was horrifying and beautiful all at once. Pam suddenly didn't feel so scared anymore. "I am far older than you and I could break your neck in a second, so I suggest you not insult me again or attempt to murder me as I let you up now."

Pam nodded. And the beautiful vampire extended her hand to Pam and assisted her in getting up. "I will take you to Eric now." Pam ensured her.

"Very well."

Eric Northman sat in the back office of his club, Fangtasia. It had been another night of filling out legal paper work and meetings with business oriented vampires. Lately, the only thing that he could actually seem to care about was his love, Sookie Stackhouse, and what he would do to her later that night. He loved her; she was the first human he had ever loved.

Eric picked up the phone and dialled his lover's number, he wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know that she was alright. That was the thing with Sookie, you never knew what kind of trouble she would get mixed up in when you weren't looking.

"Eric," She sighed into the phone, Sookie had recently invested in Caller-ID at Eric's request.

"Lover," he said back, his voice naturally sultry.

"When are you coming over?" Sookie asked, sounding a little desperate to see her man.

Eric was in the middle of explaining to her when he would be over and what he was going to do with her, it had been a very intimate conversation, when he felt the feeling. Pam, his child was in distress and he wondered what could be wrong.

"Eric? Is everything okay? I just felt…" Sookie began to say, but Eric cut her off.

"I have to go, I will call you back." He said harshly and hung up the phone roughly without looking. Pam suddenly wasn't feeling distressed, but he could feel that she was excited. He waited in his office; he knew that she was coming.

He heard the tapping of Pam's heels accompanied by another set. Eric thought it peculiar, but it could just be one of the waitresses. But, as he watched Pam open the door he had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

Pam was pushed, though gently, to the floor by a black heeled boot. Eric stood up in anger, nobody disrespect Pam like that. When the owner of the boot walked through the door and closed it quickly with a bang, Eric was confused.

"In shock?" she asked. "Or do you not recognize me? Is your memory that poor?"

Her breasts were larger, her hips were wider, and her face was still very young but mature. Eric had lost the ability to tell how old humans were, but he knew that she could not be more than a few years older than what she was when he had last seen her, but it was impossible. She should be dead.

"You are dead." He said, the tall blonde vampire was in shock.

"Just as dead as you," she retorted, looking around his office with a grin on her face. Pam sat on the ground with an excited but frightened look in her eyes.

Pam was shocked to see what happened next as Eric zoomed too quickly for the human eye to see over to the other vampire. He put his white hand on her equally white face and stroked it gently like a lover would. The vampire's face went from looking cold and hard to innocent and lustful within a second.

"You smell the same." Eric stated, and leaned down to brush her long curly hair off of her bare shoulder, she was wearing a flowing black tube top. Without thinking he began to kiss his way up the pale shoulder, neck, then to her face reaching her full lips. They embraced for only a short second before Eric felt blood trickle down his neck, she had been digging her fingernails in. She pushed him to the ground almost the same way she had pinned Pam earlier, but Eric had enjoyed it.

"What do you get when you mix a vampire with half of a fairy?" she smirked, lifting her eyebrows.

"Enlighten me, Violet." Eric replied, saying her name for the first time in almost six hundred years. Eric, though a little in shock, appeared calm and actually had a smile on his face.

"The strongest bitch you'll ever meet." Violet winked a purple eye and stood up slowly. She seemed like a totally different person. She had been shy and naive when he had left her on that… dreadful day. Her innocence seemed to be lost, and she had obtained a very new vocabulary. Though, Eric could still hear the Irish accent flow through her voice slightly.

She sat up on his desk and crossed her legs. Pam sat on the ground in absolute awe and wonder. Pam had not moved an inch and nor had Eric.

Violet rolled her beautiful and unique eyes.

"For fuck sakes, get up. I'm not going to murder you." She smiled sweetly, leaning back a little revealing the smallest bit of cleavage. Pam was the first to stand, and she looked at Eric with furrowed eyebrows.

"You seem to have developed a different taste for women, or perhaps I was just the only exception." Violet said to Eric, while scanning Pam. "Blondes are a little overrated, I'd know."

As she said the last bit, Violet winked at Eric and bit her lip. He was not sure if he wanted to fuck her or tell her to stop acting so differently.

"How is your _girlfriend_?" Violet laughed, to a five hundred year old vampire the idea of the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' seemed a tad ludacris.

"You know about Sookie?" Eric asked, he himself had just remembered the name and how he had just betrayed her trust by kissing Violet passionately in his office in front of a witness.

"Are you all-knowing?" Pam asked, looking at Violet with great interest.

Throwing her long raven hair back, Violet laughed. "No, I am not all-knowing. I have been, let's say, watching from afar for a year now. I wouldn't dare come here if Ocella were still alive, thank god Colman killed him. Lucky, that he was there to kill your bimbo."

"Sookie, her name is Sookie." Eric corrected, he had grown a little angry. Not at Violet, but at himself… but he did not understand what for.

"I _know _her name. I'd just prefer not to say it." Violet shrugged. "Anyways, I heard about it from a mutual friend of Ocella and mine. She said that the Romanov boy was dead and some fairy had killed Ocella. So, I looked you up. I'd been curious all of these years."

Eric sat down on the sofa that sat in front of his desk with Pam. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face in a stress relieving way. He was being thrown with all of this.

"How do you two know each other?" Pam asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"It is a long story, Pam." Eric said, his face still resting in his hands.

"Well, it isn't as though we are crunched for time." Pam said sarcastically.

"I like her!" Violet laughed at Pam's wit. After her laughter died down a bit, Violet's face grew more serious and sadder. "If your child does not know about me… I assume that your woman does not know about me. I bet you have never told anyone about me."

Eric looked up from his hands and at Violet for a sheer second before turning away.

"When I was young and innocent, my mother fell in love with a vampire." Violet started. "Tobias, his name was. They took me from the only home I had ever known and we stayed in a vampire nest. I was thirteen, hardly old enough to marry."

Violet let a little tear drop of blood slip down her face, and could hardly bear to tell the story. Eric decided to cut in. Their glance never leaving one another.

"I was there," Eric said. "with Ocella. We had been there for quite some time when Violet arrived. She stayed away from our kind, she despised them. She was secluded in her room. Somehow, she contracted the plague. Ocella owed Tobias a favour. I was to save Tobias' human and the two would be even. I gave her my blood, and afterwards I began to feel every feeling of hers without having tasted her blood."

Eric sighed and looked at Pam.

"This is going to be a sad story, isn't it?" Pam asked, and Violet nodded.

"After months of seclusion, she came out of her room. Only to chicken out, and go into the games room. I found her in there, she did not know it… but I had followed her there on purpose because of my curiosity. The eyes and the effect she had on me. She was so young, yet so beautiful. We spent time together, becoming friends and getting to know each other in the most intimate of ways without having sex." Eric said softly, looking into Violet's eyes.

Violet let out a small giggle, as she remembered the chess games they used to play. "We were great companions, and I began to love him. He knew it; I was but a girl though. Suddenly, he said he was leaving… and my farewell gift to him was my blood and a very shy kiss."

Eric decided he must cut in then, "Ocella was just as curious as I had been, so he sent me away to find out what she was. He thought we might use her to our advantage. I went away for a few years and found that she must be some kind of fairy."

"Ah, were you ever right." Violet said.

Eric ignored her and continued. "I had left a child and returned to a woman. She was more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen, and I knew that I could have her. I had never been a man to mull over a woman constantly, until Violet."

"Or Sookie." Pam cut in, but realized that it was not appropriate to say at that moment.

"He was right and we made love for a short, sweet month." She smiled, and tried to continue. "I was in heaven. Until, I was… I was bathing one day in my room. I had begun my cycle, which called a certain v-vampire into…"

The bloody tears were now pooring steadily down Violet's sweet face, and Eric knew he must continue the story for sake of explaination.

"Tobias, he went into the room he had given her. He raped her and realized that I had had her, more than once. We had a blood bond by then greater than I have ever felt, and I knew something was wrong… but I was so far away. I rushed back as fast as I could, but the damage had already been done. Violet was lying there as though she was dead, she was black and blue and red with blood." Eric had to pause and breathe for a slight second. "Tobias knew and Ocella was called, I had to obey my master or die. I chose to live and I felt certain that Tobias would let Violet live too."

"I think we've had enough story time for today." Violet smiled gently, taking a tissue from Pam to wipe the smeared blood on her face. She may have been a vampire, but she still felt like a human sometimes.

"No!" Eric said, standing up from the sofa beneath him. He took two quick strides towards his former lover and said, "Why are you hear, Violet? And how did you get turned? There is so much more I need to know! And you will tell me!"

Violet, who had grown sick of men telling her what to do for the majority of her long life, did not like the way Eric had commanded her. Despite him being older, she had something he did not… fairy blood. She was stronger than any vampire she had ever encountered.

Violet shoved Eric lightly, but he had to stumble backwards.

"Do not tell me what to do. I am no longer a pawn in a man's game." She growled into his face. Eric could not help but laugh a little; it was so odd seeing his sweet Violet be so violent.

"Do not laugh at me, Northman!" Violet said, walking closer to him. They were almost nose to nose. "I could have you right now, in front of Pam, and you know it."

She was right. He was extremely… well turned on. His mind had hardly even drifted to thoughts of his human lover sitting at home waiting for him to make love to her.

"Oh my god, you're not even kidding. Are you?" Pam said with delight. "Oh goodie! Can I watch, please?"

Violet let out a laugh and turned to Pam seductively.

"Pam, I'll fuck you before I ever let his dick enter my cunt again." Violet said, with a wink. If Eric could vomit, he probably would from pure shock. "Besides, he's taken by a lovely blonde human."

"Humans die… eventually." Pam said, and then snapped out of it. "I mean, I enjoy Sookie's presence, I was just making a point."

Eric raised his hand unamused.

"I need somewhere to stay." Violet said bluntly, looking at the clock that was placed on the wall. It was almost dawn.

"You can stay at our house." Eric volunteered immediately. He owed her, and he knew it.

"Are you quite sure that your wife will be okay with your former whore staying in your house?" Violet asked, looking up at him with purple bedroom eyes.

Eric pretended to cough, and he led the two women outside. He did not know what the _fuck _was going on.

**Okay, so… this was written before ANYTHING else in this story. I may have changed a bit, but I came up with this part before I had written the back story. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! **


End file.
